A little Easier, Maybe Not
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: A little Conner and Dawn story. Conner smiled to himself she could hear him and she was going to be ok. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Summary: A little Conner and Dawn story.  Conner smiled to himself she could hear him and she was going to be ok.

A/N: Just a little something I thought up in gym.  I'm thinking of continuing but not a big thing, just a little story. Please review and let me know.  

Conner raced out of the cave that the vampires had been holding Dawn hostage in.  She was nearly unconscious and her breathing was becoming labored.  

"Hold on baby, just a little longer," he whispered into her ear. 

In some odd, unexplainable way her breathing became a little easier.  Conner smiled to himself she could hear him and she was going to be ok.  

Conner reached where the others were waiting near the bottom of the hill. He gently put Dawn down as Wesley pushed him out of the way to check on her.

"She's ok, a little battered but she seems to be coming around." Wesley called out the group. There was a collective sigh of relief. The few months that Dawn had been staying with them they had all grown attached to her.  

Dawn slowly sat up and looked around.  To her surprise she was still alive and out of the cave.  

"Conner," She called out. Her voice sounded weak.  He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms.  Dawn's sobs of relief echoed through the night. Conner was ok, and they were together, just like it should be.  

The others had stepped away to let the 2 teenagers share their moment.  No one noticed the stray demon that was standing behind Conner with his sword raised.  

TBC???

If I do it'll only be a couple of chapters. Please let me know. 


	2. Flashback to the beginning

A little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/N: OK so here's the second chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it was you guys that got this chapter written.  

Flashback to the beginning

~Flashback~ 

Dawn and Connor were taking a walk out in the courtyard.  As Connor explained all the different flowers to her the words flowed over her.  He had a voice that you could listen to for every. At least Dawn thought that.  

He looked up at with smiles in his eyes.  She bent down to get a closer look at the flower he was showing her as he continued to explain what spells the flower could be used in.  They both started to stand up but somehow managed to land in a heap on the ground. 

Connor landed on top of Dawn, both of them laughing hysterically.  Connor seized the opportunity and leaned in closer to kiss Dawn.  Her laughter subsided as his lips met hers.  She was surprised but knew enough to kiss him back.  

After a few seconds he pulled away.  He could see that Dawn's eyes were questioning. 

"Is this ok?" he asked tentatively.  

"Oh yes, it's very ok." Dawn said pulling him in for another kiss.  

~End Flashback~

A/N: Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter. Yes I know what you're all saying, "It's only a flashback can we get back to the present." I just thought that the story could do with a little background information and why not Dawn and Connor's first kiss.  

More to come soon.  


	3. Back to the Present

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Chapter 3: Back to the Present

Previously: The others had stepped away to let the 2 teenagers share their moment.  No one noticed the stray demon that was standing behind Conner with his sword raised.  

At the same moment that the demon was raising his sword Dawn looked out and noticed him.  

"Connor!" She called out as she pushed him out of the way.  

When the demon struck down all he hit was the ground where less than a second ago Connor had been seated cradling Dawn in his arms.  As the demon regrouped Connor moved Dawn out of the way. Dawn being weak from the time she spent in captive didn't fight him.  

Then the demon attacked.  Connor easily blocked the first strike, but couldn't move out of the way of the demon's 3rd arm that had been hidden until that moment.  Dawn looked on the fight unable to help. The others, she noticed, were surrounded by vampires that seemingly had come with the demon.  

Connor fought hard with the demon but was not up to his full strength.  He didn't let the demon know this though.  Keeping his mind on the job at hand Connor had the demon under control.  'If the others get here soon I'll be ok,' he thought.  

That was the last thought Connor had before the demon grabbed his weapon from the ground were it had been dropped during the fight.  "I love you Dawn," were his last words before he was knocked down by the demon's blow to his head.

The others, having dusted the vampires, came running to Connor.  Wesley and Fred ran to Connor's side and moved him out of the way from battle.  Angel and Gunn took care of the demon.   

As soon as Connor was moved out the way of the fight Dawn crawled to his side.  With tears running down her face she checked for a pulse, praying to god that she would find one. 

TBC

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story.  Sorry you guys, I know I left you with a cliffhanger but that's what keeps you coming back.  More to come soon

A/N 2: I want to thank everyone that reviewed my story Tale As Old As Time. I think I'm going to just leave it as a stand alone, unless I feel suddenly inspired to write more on it.  

Now review, please. 


	4. A Trip to the Hospital

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously: As soon as Connor was moved out the way of the fight Dawn crawled to his side. With tears running down her face she checked for a pulse, praying to god that she would find one.

A Trip to the Hospital

Dawn's hands were shaking as she fumbled around Connor's neck trying to find his pulse that would assure her he was still alive. As she felt around his neck she relaxed noticeable as she found what she was looking for.

The steady beat against her fingers brought more relief to her at the moment then anything else in the world. She looked up to the others assuring them that Connor was still with them.

Dawn allowed Wesley to move Connor out of her arms. 'He's alive' kept repeating in her mind like a mantra. Dawn looked over to were, just moments ago, the demon had been fighting Connor. Now it lay on the ground, purplish blood spilling from the many wounds that had been inflecting on him, with his neck in an unnatural position.

Wesley looked over Connor's injured body before addressing the group. He spoke softly, as if he was afraid something else might be after them, "I'm not a surgeon, Angel, nor a doctor. I'll be honest, I have no idea how bad these wounds are." He said, "Our best bet would be to get him to the hospital as soon as possible."

Angel quickly moved to Connor's body, picking him up in one swift motion. The rest of the group following. Dawn was leaning on Fred for support. She may have seemed to be healing but the injuries were still painful. She was certain that she had broken more than one rib and her arms were in a lot of pain from the way she had been chained to the wall.

Minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Nurses and doctors rushed to the group. Connor was taking into the emergency room, as was Dawn, while the others were pushed into the waiting area.

As Dawn had suspected she had broken more than one rib. Thankfully her arms were not broken. One of her shoulders had been dislocated but that was fixed quickly. The numerous scrapes that littered her body were bandaged and she was given pain medication.

She was taken to a room near the waiting room where she was greeted by the rest of the gang. There she was informed she was to stay over night for observation. Blood work had to be on just to make sure that everything was truly ok. Connor still wasn't out of operation.

"Do we know if anymore demons are coming?" Dawn asked the group once the doctor and nurses had left.

"No, they're all gone. It seems that, that demon was the last of them. If there were anymore it would be only vampires and they have left town by now." Wesley explained.

"Are we 100% sure of this? We don't need anymore surprises." Fred said quietly from her position at the end of the bed.

"We're as sure as we can be." Wesley said.

Angel had been silent for the majority of the time they had been in the hospital. Dawn looked over at him and took his hand in hers. As Angel glanced up at Dawn a silent understanding was made. They had to stay strong, if not for themselves for Connor.

As Dawn dropped Angel's hand the doctor came into the room.

"You were the group that came with Connor Angel, weren't you?"

"That would be us." Gunn spoke up.

"I think you should all sit down." The doctor said before stepping fully into the room to address the group.

TBC

A/N: Oh I just love cliffhangers, well not when I'm reading, but since I know what I want to happen…evil laugh I know you all hate me now but I felt like it needed to be ended there and it was a slightly longer chapter than usual. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Hopefully the next chapter will be up this weekend but I can't promise anything.

Review please


	5. Surprises Aren't Always Fun

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously: "You were the group that came with Connor Angel, weren't you?"

"That would be us." Gunn spoke up.

"I think you should all sit down." The doctor said before stepping fully into the room to address the group.

Surprises Aren't Always Fun

The group did as the doctor told them and sat down. As the doctor began to speak they held their breath, praying to god that Connor was still alive.

"Connor obtained a broken arm and a few broken ribs. There is some internal bleeding which we suspected is the cause of his coma." The doctor took a breath looking at the faces of the group. They were a mixture of relief and shock.

"We're not sure how long he'll be in the coma, but the longer he stays in it the greater the chances of him never waking up." Angel was holding onto Dawn's hand as she tried to control her tears. "We have him on life support now, you can go in and see him if you like." He said before exiting the room.

Slowly Angel and Wesley go out of their chairs and moved into Connor's room. Fred and Gunn stayed with Dawn.

"How could I have let this happen?" Angel asked no one in particular, "Someone should have been watching, I should have been watching." When they go to Connor's room Wesley waited outside as Angel went in to see his son.

Connor's arm was in a cast and his ribs were wrapped, his various cuts and bruises we already starting to heal. Angel sat down in the chair next to him and took his hand. He couldn't help thinking how peaceful he looked. The realization that his son would never wake up hit him then and silent tears found there way down his face.

"What have I done?" Angel sighed to himself.

In Dawn's room

Fred was now holding Dawn as she cried into her shoulder. Gunn was standing off to the side of the room looking uncomfortable.

Over the few months that Dawn had been in L.A. with them, Fred and Dawn had gotten very close. There were times when Dawn and Connor would come home from a date and Dawn would race up to Fred's room to tell her all about it.

"What if he never wakes up? What if I never get to see him again?" Dawn whimpered. "No I have to stay strong." She said trying to slow her tears, "I have to stay strong for Angel."

"Oh baby," Fred said as her tears starting flowing pulling her close, "Angel understands. You don't have to hid your tears from him." She said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

A few minutes' later Dawn's tears had clamed down. A nurse appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the doctor needs me to take a blood sample."

Gunn sent a sympathetic look over to Dawn as she nodded with a pained look on her face. Dawn winced as the nurse stuck her with the needle.

"Alright all done." She said pulling the needle out. "Once the results are done and the doctor as looked them over you should be able to go home."

"Ok, thank you." Fred said, as Dawn seemed unable to respond.

Angel and Wesley returned shortly after that.

"Dawn, do you want to go see Connor?" Angel asked. She nodded once again and started to get out of the hospital bed. Fred moved to help her but she was already out of bed.

Dawn followed Angel down the hospital corridor.

As they approached the door Angel lead her in. "I'll be right out here if you need anything."

Dawn gave his hand a squeeze before entering Connor's room. The sight of him laying the bed with all the monitories hooked up to him made him look so vulnerable. Dawn moved into the seat next to Connor's bed.

"I'm so sorry. I should have helped you, called out, done something." She chocked out. "Connor I'm so sorry. If only I had done something. You wouldn't be here in a coma. I love you so much Connor you have to come back to me." Dawn said before the tears started.

She took Connor's hand in her own and gently kissed his knuckles. "I love you."

A light knock on the door startled her. "Dawn," Fred's head pocked through the doorway, "The doctor wants you back into your room now. We tried to give you more time but he was very insistent."

"Ok, I'm coming." She said, then bent down to kiss Connor's forehead before going back to her room. Fred walked back to her room with her. Gunn and Wesley had down to the cafeteria to get some food. Angel was back in Connor's room.

When Dawn got back to her room the doctor was waiting for her. Fred excused herself to get some water as Dawn got back into bed.

"We have your test results back Ms. Summers. Everything seems alright and your baby is doing just fine." He smiled at her.

The look on Dawn's face was of pure shock, "My what?"

TBC

A/N: I told you I'd have the next chapter up by the weekend. And I ended it in yet another cliffhanger. I think I know what I want to do with this story, but I have 2 ideas. Happy or sad ending? Let me know what you think.


	6. Now To Tell Someone

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously: "We have your test results back Ms. Summers. Everything seems alright and your baby is doing just fine." He smiled at her.

The look on Dawn's face was of pure shock, "My what?"

Now to tell someone

"Ms. Summer's you did know you were pregnant?" The doctor asked.

"Oh yeah, this is the face of someone in the know." Dawn stared at the doctor still in shock.  The only thought running her through her head 'I'm pregnant and Connor may die,' repeated itself like a mantra. 

The doctor looked at Dawn uneasily.  He wasn't sure if she was going to be sick or start screaming at him.  Luckily for the doctor did nether of those things.  She just stared at the wall in front of her.  Seeing that she wasn't going to do anything else the doctor continued. 

"You're about 2 months along," He stared cautiously, "Do you know who the father is? Would you like to call him or anyone?"

"I know who the father is." Dawn stated her voice laced with uncried tears, "He's in a coma." She said the tears starting to pour down her face, "Could you please have Fred come in here? She should be right outside."

"Of course." The doctor said, and then left the room in search of Fred.

Fred was in Dawn's moments later.  As Dawn had said she had been right outside of the door.

"What's wrong Dawnie? The doctor said that you needed me." She said before noticing the tears still running down Dawn's face.  When she noticed she moved to Dawn's side taking the younger girl in her arms.

"Oh, god Fred I don't know what I'm going to do.  The doctor he, he oh god" She said before breaking down in sobs as Fred cradled her. 

"What's wrong?  Was everything ok with the tests? Did they find something? Oh gosh they found something," her Texan accent coming through thicker then before.

"Oh no, they didn't find anything. They said that I was fine but…" Dawn found herself unable to finish.  What would Fred think about her when she told her she was pregnant?  Her and Connor had only slept together once, it was right before she had been kidnapped. They had used protection but as she had been informed that didn't always work. 

"Fred I'm pregnant." Dawn said in a rush, looking over shyly at Fred to see her reaction. 

"Oh," was the only thing Fred could say.  She just kept on holding Dawn. 

"Fred, I don't know what I'm going to do." The tears that she thought were gone came back, running down her face.

"Well," Fred began, and then stopped uneasily, "Connor is the father, right?"

"Of course he's the father." Dawn almost yelled. 

"I'm sorry," Fred said wrapping her arms tighter around Dawn.  "Who else would be the father? I just hoped that you two would have been safer, not that I knew you two were doing anything I mean I thought you were but I wasn't sure and" Fred stopped as she realized that she was babbling.

Dawn giggled a little at the slightly embarrassed look on Fred's face.  "We only did it once, right before I was kidnapped.  We did use protection but apparently it didn't work." Dawn said as her hand moved to her stomach. 

"Oh god I'm going to be a mommy and Connor might not live through the night."

"Don't think that way." Fred said. "You'll get through this and in the end Connor will be right there with you."

"Promise?" Dawn chocked out.

Fred nodded, "Now I think you should go tell Angel."

TBC

A/N: It's been awhile since I updated but I finally did.  Just a lot going on with the end of schools and finals. I wouldn't expect another update until the middle of June.  But good news everyone I'm going to Moonlight rising in 6 days.  (The only east coast Buffy convention) I still would like to know if you guys want a happy or sad ending.  Right now the sad ending is winning so if you want different REVIEW, please.


	7. Dreams Aren't Reality

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously: "Oh god I'm going to be a mommy and Connor might not live through the night."

"Don't think that way." Fred said. "You'll get through this and in the end Connor will be right there with you."

"Promise?" Dawn chocked out.

Fred nodded, "Now I think you should go tell Angel."

A/N: this chapter continues some fluffiness, which I thought everyone needed before the rest of the story. Enjoy!

Dreams aren't reality

"Fred what am I going to do?" Dawn asked as she finally calmed down.

"Have you decided if you're going to keep the baby?" Fred said as she stroked Dawn's hair.

"I have to." Dawn said simply. Fred nodded accepting her answer.

"Well in that case I believe that you should go to sleep, it's late and you've had a long day." Fred got up and tucked Dawn into the hospital bed. As much as Dawn would deny it she was very tired and sleep sounded very good. She was asleep within seconds.

_Connor wrapped his arms around Dawn. Her stomach was showing now and Connor had become even more protective. Dawn was waited on hand and foot, not that she was complaining though. _

_She leaned into his embrace, loving the feeling of being close to him. _

_"Have you come up with any names for the baby yet?" She asked her fiancé. _

_"I've thought about it but I haven't come up with anything yet." He said as he moved to kiss her neck. Dawn moaned slightly at his touch. _

_"Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" She asked turning to face him. _

_"Baby, you know that I don't care as long as it's healthy." He said, "Although a boy would be nice. You know so I could teach him to fight." _

_"Oh know my baby isn't going to be taught to fight." Dawn said wrapping her arms around her belly, the smile still on her face. Seeing the slight disappointment on his face she changed her answer slightly, "Well maybe he can be a little." _

_Connor, now extremely happy pulled Dawn closer, leaning down capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. _

_"I love you, Connor." She said when they parted._

_"I love you, Dawn." He said resuming their kiss. _

Dawn woke up to the sound of the door opening; the creak could wake the dead. She smiled remembering her dream until reality hit her. She looked up, a now blank expression on her, to see Angel moving to the side of her bed.

"Uh, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He said sitting down.

"No it's ok, don't worry about it." Dawn said sitting up slightly.

"I wouldn't have bothered you except I have to talk to you about something involving Connor." Angel said nervously. He knew that Dawn wasn't going to like what he was going to tell her. He himself didn't like what he had to tell her.

Upon her look of understanding he slowly started.

A/N: I know I said I wouldn't have another chapter up for awhile but I was trying to write a World Civ essay and this is what happens when I try to do that and yes it is a cliffhanger. I know you're all on the edge of your seats waiting to see what happens. Happy or sad ending? Please review and tell me. And yes Bunny I know you want a happy ending.


	8. Do You Know What it's Like

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously: "I wouldn't have bothered you except I have to talk to you about something involving Connor." Angel said nervously. He knew that Dawn wasn't going to like what he was going to tell her. He himself didn't like what he had to tell her.

Upon her look of understanding he slowly started.

Chapter 8- Do you know what it's like

"Dawn, you know that Connor isn't doing that well." Angel looked up at her to make sure that she was on the same page. Dawn nodded slowly suddenly feeling very nervous. "There's a good chance that if he doesn't wake up within the next few days he may never wake up." He stopped to take an unneeded breath.

"Angel" Dawn brought his focus back to the task at hand.

"It's just that I thought you should be the first one to know." Angel stood up from the chair and moved to the opposite side of the room; "Wolfram and Hart came to me earlier."

Dawn's face narrowed noticeable at the mention of Wolfram and Hart. She had been told about them and witnessed some things first hand. Nothing good ever came of anything they offered and she was sure they offered Angel something.

"They said if Connor doesn't wake up in the next couple of days, which I'm not saying he won't, but if he doesn't they may be able to help him."

"How would they be helping him?" Dawn's voice had a tone of hardness that hadn't been there before.

"They would change his life. Not just change but give him a new life. He would be a normal boy, live a normal life. Be happy." Angel added softly.

"He wouldn't remember anything." Dawn said, understanding what Angel was saying.

"That's right. He would be given false memories of a life that he thought he lived."

Dawn whipped her head around to look at Angel. Her eyes had a mixed look of pain and anger. "False memories," she started, "You think that'll fix everything. What happens when he finds out that his life is a lie? Do you know how much that hurts? To find out that everything you once thought was real was all a made up story that someone shoved into your head and the heads of people around you." Angel opened his mouth to respond but Dawn didn't give him a chance. "I do. I know what all that feels like. I know what how it feels to have people act like you were always there but know that you aren't. To talk about the fact that all you are is a key to something you don't even understand when you're not in the room. I know what is all feels like, because I had to go through it."

Angel looked slightly shocked by her outburst. He hadn't thought to consider the fact that Dawn has been through all those things, that a few years ago she didn't even exist.

"What happens when he figures out that the person he thought he was isn't real?" Dawn's voice that only a few moments ago had been strong was now weak. She was trying to fight back her tears and failing.

"He won't figure it out. The magics they would use for this spell would be extremely powerful, almost impossible to break down." Angel could no longer meet Dawn's eyes and was looking towards the floor.

"Almost being the key word," She through back at him. "What would happen if one of us saw him on the street and called out to him, would he recognizes us?"

"He won't remember you and you won't remember him." Angel told her softly.

"I wouldn't remember him." Dawn cried out. Then she asked in an almost whisper, "What would happen to the baby?" Her hands flew to her stomach.

TBC

A/N: I know, I know I took from the show, but I made it my own didn't I? Well I hope I did at least. Wow that was a real cliffhanger. How will Angel react to the new, news? Tune in next time to find out. Only I won't be able to update this weekend cause I'm going to Moonlight Rising on Friday. I'm sorry the chapter was kind of short but I have a Vocab final tomorrow with 100 words and I have to get studying.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. An Explanation and a Choice

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously: "He won't remember you and you won't remember him." Angel told her softly.

"I wouldn't remember him." Dawn cried out. Then she asked in an almost whisper, "What would happen to the baby?" Her hands flew to her stomach.

An explanation and a choice

Dawn's thoughts were going wild.  'What would happen to the baby? Would it disappear? Even if it didn't I wouldn't know who the father was!'

Angel's head snapped up to look at her, "The what?" he demanded. 

"The baby." Dawn said softly.  That wasn't how she planned to tell Angel that he was going be a grandfather but there was no going back now. 

"Whose baby?" Angel asked, the tone of his voice rising.

"Mine and Connor's." Dawn tried to sink as far as she could into the pillows on the bed as she attempted to disappear.  Unfortunately for her it was not working.

"WHAT?" Angel's voice rang out in Dawn's ears.

"Angel, please, stay calm." Dawn pleaded.

"Stay calm.  How can I stay calm when you just told me that you and my son are having a baby?!"

"We're in a hospital Angel, please just don't yell." Dawn said looking around to see if anyone had been disturbed by Angel's outburst.  No one seemed to have notice.

Angel took a deep unneeded breath to steady himself. Then moving into a near by chair he looked at Dawn for her to continue.

"I'm pregnant." Dawn said, praying that Angel would not have another outburst.

"I got that part, when did you find out?" The struggle to keep calm was clear on his face.

"I just found out today. When the doctor came in to tell me my test results he told me.  I'm not that far along though." Dawn added quietly.

"How long have you and Connor been, um, together?" Angel said uneasily, "Wait I don't think I should know this."

"It was only the one time." Dawn said, her hands suddenly becoming interesting, "We used protection and everything but," she stopped deciding that maybe that wasn't something she should be discussing with Angel.

"Did you decide if you're keeping the baby?" Angel asked looking at Dawn for an answer.

"I'm going to." Dawn said meeting Angel's eyes.  Angel nodded, slowly calming down more and more.

The 2 sat in an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say next.  When Fred pocked her head into Dawn's room they were both grateful.

"Hey guys, um, I'm sorry to interrupt but Angel there's some guys out here asking for you. I wouldn't have bothered but they said that it was important and you know Dawn needs her rest because of, well because of everything that's happened." She babbled

"It's ok Fred he knows." Dawn said, once again staring at her hands.

"OH, good, good." Fred said.

"Fred knew." Angel said, sounding slightly hurt.

"Well I didn't know who else to tell and it was easier for me to tell her than you." Dawn explained.

Angel looked as if he was going to say something else but Fred interrupted, "The guys, Angel, they said it was important."

"OK." Angel stood up and left the room without saying anything else.

"Hello, I was told you were looking for me." Angel said when he saw the 2 men standing outside the door.

"Yes, we're from Wolfram and Hart. Have you made a decision yet?"

TBC

A/N: WOW the next chapter. I wasn't going to write this till after finals but I had some time to kill, you know, when I was avoiding studying so here you go.  I would like to know what you guys want to happen (Not saying it will though) Do you want Connor to get his memory taken away or not? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

A/N2: James Marsters is the best. I met him this weekend. Oh dear lord I love him.


	10. Open Your Eyes

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/N: I finally got the next chapter out. I've had this in my head for a few days but finals were taking up all my time but now I'm done.

Open You're Eyes

Dawn padded down the hallway of the hospital in the slippers that had been supplied by the hospital, almost making her footsteps inaudible.  She had to see Connor. 

When she got to Connor's door there was a moment of hesitation.  She had already seen him in the hospital bed, unmoving, but this time she knew that it might be the last time she saw him, if Angel went through with what he had explained to her.  Dawn pushed those thoughts out of her head and quietly opened his door.

Dawn stood in the doorway for a few minutes.  He looked different to her, in some way.  Most of the cuts he had sustained during the fight had faded.  He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping.   She moved into the seat that was set up next to the bed. 

She picked up his hand and wound their fingers together then she began.

"Hey Connor," Dawn started weakly, "I don't know if you can hear me or not but I have to talk to you." She took a deep breath.  "You're going to be a daddy." Her voice had a sense of false happiness, mostly to cover up the tears she could feel forming.  "I know you're probably thinking 'how did this happen?' I don't know, I guess the protection didn't work cause you know I'm pregnant."

Dawn unlaced their fingers and stood up, moving slowly around the room.  All Dawn wanted to do was go to Connor and shake him awake.  Force him to come back to her.  Instead she continued.

"Angel told me that if you don't wake up he's going to take this offer from Wolfram and Hart.  It'll get you out of the coma, but you won't be you anymore.  I mean they'll give you false memories and whole new life. Complete without demons and vampires, and me." She said the last part in a whisper.  "For Angel it'll be a kind of 'I'll see you, you won't see me' deal.  The rest of us won't remember you."  Dawn took a breath trying to steady herself. 

"I don't know what would happen to the baby.  Angel doesn't either. Yeah I told Angel." Dawn let out a little laugh, "He didn't take it to well. I think he may still be in shock.  He's talking to these men now. I think they're from Wolfram and Hart." The laughter was gone from her voice now. "I don't know what Angel's going to tell them."

Dawn sat down in the chair, once again taking Connor's hand.

"You have to wake up Connor.  You have to.  Please." Dawn pleaded.  "Please, open your eyes, Connor, open your eyes." A tear ran down her face. 

As Dawn said this Connor's eyes started to move behind his eyelids.

TBC

A/N: I know it's short but at least it's something.  You all are probably dying to know what Angel told Wolfram and Hart about Connor.  You're just going to have to wait till the next chapter.  As always please review.


	11. Please

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously: "You have to wake up Connor. You have to. Please." Dawn pleaded. "Please, open your eyes, Connor, open your eyes." A tear ran down her face.

As Dawn said this Connor's eyes started to move behind his eyelids.

Please

Dawn gasped as she looked up into Connor's face and instead of seeing a slumbering face she saw two eyes staring back at her. 

"Dawn," He spoke in nearly a whisper, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital.  Do you remember anything?" Dawn asked

"I remember the fight and rescuing you and then," Connor trailed off, his eyes widening. "The demon. Did it hurt anyone else?" Fear was evident in his voice.

"No, no, everyone else is fine.  Once the demon knocked you out the others jumped on it." Dawn said in a soothing voice.

"Are you ok?" Connor asked noticing some of the cuts and bruises on Dawn's body.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" Dawn looked slightly downfallen at the idea that Connor couldn't hear anything she had said to him.

"I'm good." He said, and then he smiled a little, "I heard you, you know, talking to me." Connor picked up Dawn's hand and gently kissed it.

"You did?" Surprise apparent on her face.  Connor nodded slowly.

"So did I hear this right, I'm going to be a daddy?"

"You are." Dawn said, kissing Connor.

"And you already told Angel?" He asked when the kiss broke.  Dawn's laugh sounded like heaven to Connor.

"Yup. Angel has already been told and." Dawn stopped, suddenly remembering that Angel was probably talking to the men from Wolfram and Hart.

"I have to go find a doctor and tell Angel." She said quickly moving to the door, trying to hide the panic she was feeling. 

"No, stay with me." Connor said taking hold of her hand once again.

"I can't. I have to go get a doctor.  I'll be right back." She pulled her hand back and walked out of the room to go find Angel.

When she did find Angel he was posed with a pen in his hand about to sign a legal looking document.  Dawn tried to run to him but there were to many nurses and patients in the way. 

"No!" She cried out, but feared that it was to late.  'Please don't let him sign the paper, don't let him take Connor away from me again.' She prayed to any God that was listening.  'Please.' 

A/N: I am evil.  Insert evil laugh. So, is Angel signing a paper that will take Connor's memories away? Keep reading to find out.

Please review.  It makes the chapters come quicker.


	12. To Sign or Not

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously: "Hello, I was told you were looking for me." Angel said when he saw the 2 men standing outside the door.

"Yes, we're from Wolfram and Hart. Have you made a decision yet?"

A/n: This is taking place at the same time as the events the last chapter is happening.

To Sign or Not

Angel stared at the men, not knowing what to do. He hadn't made his decision.  He thought that he would have at least a full day to think about it.  Apparently they wanted the answer now. 

The men looked anxiously at Angel.  Whether they wanted to get back to work or get away from a vampire, Angel wasn't sure, but he knew they wanted to get this over with. 

"Why don't we go sit down?" Angel gestured across the hall to the waiting area.  The men quickly glanced over to where Angel had indicated and moved to sit in 2 of the many chairs. 

"So have to decided?" One of the men asked again. 

"Well, I kind of thought I'd have longer to think about this." Angel confessed.

"We need to know so soon because of the magics that will have to be used to make your sons new life.  His memories, along with everybody else's, wouldn't be changed for about a day.  Wolfram and Hart wants to make sure that we don't wait to long incase of brain damage that may be irreversible and alter that magic." The other man explained, already reaching into his briefcase to pull out the papers. "All you have to do is sign this," he fumbled for a pen, "and Connor will be out of the coma and a normal boy." He held out the pen for Angel to take but he ignored it.

"Some unexpected events have occurred since you last came to me." Angel said instead.

"Yes, we are aware of Miss. Summers' conditions.  That will be taken care of." The man who said this was wearing a blue suit and had been silent expect for prompting Angel to expect the proposition.  

Angel was interested in how they would take care of the baby, but the man looked like that was all the explanation he would be given. 

"How would it be taken care of?" Angel asked the men.

"We're not sure exactly. They didn't tell us to much, only said to have you sign the paper." The more nervous of the two men said.

"Mr. Angel," the other man said, "the longer you wait to sign this paper," he gestured to the paper in front of them, "you increase the risk that your son will never wake up. In this world or any other world."

"How do I know I can trust that if I sign this he will wake up?" Angel asked, picking up the contract and leafing through it.

"What other choice do you have? Without us he may not wake up. With us he may."  He spoke with such confidence Angel almost gave into just signing the paper, no more questions. 

He stopped himself, once again aware that he did not know what would happen to Dawn and Connor's child, his grandchild. 

"I still would like to know what would happen to the child." It was a demand and the men knew it.

"We already told you, sir, we don't know.  They really didn't tell us." Oh boy was this one nervous. 

"You can be assured, nothing will happen that could harm Miss. Summers. That's all I can offer you." He said it once again with confidence.

Angel nodded.  These two really didn't know what would happen to the baby and were telling him everything they knew.  He looked at the pen still held out to him.  Reluctantly he took it.  He had no other choice he had to think of his son. 

Just as he was about to sign he heard his name being called out, anguish laced with fury coming at him in one word. 

"No!"

TBC

A/N: And you all still don't know if Angel is signing the paper or not.  Evil laugh Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. He's Awake

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously:  Just as he was about to sign he heard his name being called out, anguish laced with fury coming at him in one word.

"No!"

He's Awake

Angel stopped, pen midair, and turned to see Dawn coming at him, anger pouring off of her. 

"Angel, don't sign the paper." Behind all the anger she was feeling, there was fear in her eyes.  Fear that Angel may not listen to her.

"Dawn, I have to think of Connor.  I have to do what's best for him. Nothing has changed." Angel said looking back at the two men and then the paper.

"Things have changed though.  Connor's awake." Dawn was on the brink of tears, "Please, Angel, he's awake and ok now."

The men from Wolfram and Hart looked ready to run.  Angel noticed.

"Did you know that he would wake up? That's why you needed me to sign the paper so soon.  You didn't want to help me, you just wanted to have me in your clutches." He said turning towards the men. 

"Sir, Mr. Angel, we didn't know anything like this.  All they told us was to have you sign the paper." He gave a nervous laugh, "I guess you won't be needing this." He snatched up the paper before Angel had a chance to stop him. 

"Well since that is all taken care of there's nothing for us to do here." The two men stood up and quickly exited the hospital.  Angel thought about going after them but changed his mind, his son was more important. 

"I should probably go get a doctor." Dawn said hurrying off to the nurses' station. 

"Yeah," Angel nodded absently, already moving to Connor's room.  At the door he paused.  How much had Dawn told Connor?  Should he be preparing himself for a fight with yelling and punching or was this going to be a happy reconcile?

"Maybe I should wait for Dawn?' He thought before dismissing the idea.  He was Connor's father he could handle this. Well that's what he told himself. 

TBC

A/N: I'm sorry for such the short chapter but I didn't have a lot of time and I wanted to get this out because of the reviews I got telling me I had to update because they needed to know what happens.  

Please review and tell me what you think.


	14. Thank You

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously: "Maybe I should wait for Dawn?' He thought before dismissing the idea.  He was Connor's father he could handle this. Well that's what he told himself. 

Thank You

Angel quietly pushed open the door to Connor's room, trying not to make any noise incase Connor had fallen asleep.  A part of him hoped that he had fallen asleep.  Angel pushed back all his thoughts of doubt and went into the room.

He found Connor staring out the window.  Connor turned towards Angel and then back to the window. 

"Where's Dawn?" He asked.  His voice had a distant quality.

"She went to find a doctor." Connor nodded.  Angel moved into the room, taking a seat across from Connor's bed. 

"So," Angel cleared his throat slightly, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel," Connor paused, considering this question instead of offering his father a generic answer of 'fine' "confused." He finally said. 

"About what?" Angel asked trying to hid the excitement in his voice about Connor opening up to him. 

"What's been happening since I've been out." Connor turned to face Angel.

"What did Dawn tell you?" Angel was getting nervous, not wanting to have to hid the fact that Connor was having a child but not wanting to tell him either.

"Don't worry," Connor said with a hint of laughter in his voice, "she already told me she's pregnant."

Angel relaxed noticeably, "Good, good.  I don't really know what to say to you about that, except that you better watch out for Buffy when you guys tell her."

"Dawn didn't tell her yet?" Connor asked, getting very scared about telling her. 

"No." Angel said.  The look of fear on Connor's face was priceless. "I'm sure she won't go to hard on you." Angel said trying to make Connor feel more at ease. 

There was a moment of silence between Connor and Angel.  Then Connor continued,  "When I was asleep," Connor began again, "I could hear people talking to me. I heard you and Dawn and everyone else."  Connor took a breath to steady himself,  "When Dawn was talking to me, before I woke up, she said some things and I don't know if what she said was true but I want to know." 

Angel stiffened; preparing himself for what Connor was going to tell him next. 

"She said that we were having a baby, which she confirmed when I woke up.  She also said that you were going to have my memories taken away or give me new memories.  I'm not to clear on that, but she said that you were going to do it to give me a better life."

Angel nodded confirming Connor's thoughts that what he thought was true and then started to say something but Connor interrupted him. 

"I don't want you to say anything about it.  It didn't happen, obviously, cause I remember everything.  Just thank you." Connor said.

"Thank you?" Angel questioned. 

"Yeah, thank you," Connor said, "You were going to give me up so that I would be more than a vegetable, so that I could have a better life.  I know how hard that would have been for you."

Angel stared at Connor, wondering where his angry, aggressive son went. 

"But," Connor added, "If you ever try it again I will kick your ass."

'There he is' Angel thought sharing a smile with Connor. 

"I finally found a doctor." Dawn announced as she and a doctor entered the room. 

The doctor moved over to Connor, ushering Dawn and Angel out of the room and into the hallway to pace as they waited for the doctor to give the ok that Connor really was fine.  

A/N:  I hope all of you who read this enjoyed this chapter and review telling me if you enjoyed it.  Or if you hated it.  If you have anything you really, really want to happen with this chapter tell me in a review and I'll most likely make it happen. 


	15. Our Baby

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously: The doctor moved over to Connor, ushering Dawn and Angel out of the room and into the hallway to pace as they waited for the doctor to give the ok that Connor really was fine.

Our Baby

"I should go get everybody else and tell them Connor's awake." Dawn said, starting to move away, but Angel stopped her.

"No. I'll go.  You should be able to see him." Angel said glancing over at Connor's door. 

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked, "He's your son."

"But he's the father of your child." Angel stated.

Dawn glanced down at her stomach feeling slightly ashamed.  She wrapped her arms protectively around her,  "Yeah, he is." This time she smiled and looked up at Angel.

"You two should talk about that and what you want to do." Angel said.

"I'm keeping the baby." Dawn said forcefully.

"I know.  That's not what I was talking about."  Angel said cryptically. 

Before Dawn had a chance to ask what he was talking about Angel walked off to find the others.  Dawn was going to call out to him but the doctor came out of Connor's room. 

"Ms. Summers?" The doctor called out, "You can go in and see him now."

"Is everything alright with Connor? He's going to be ok, right?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Yes, everything is fine.  Mr. Angel is doing great.  Quite surprising really," The doctor started but cut himself off, "You probably don't want to hear about that though, go on in." He instructed before walking off. 

Dawn thanked the doctor and went into Connor's room. 

"Hey, baby," She said moving over to Connor to kiss him, "How are you feeling?" She asked sitting in the seat next to his bed.

"Good, really good." Connor added with a small smile on his face. 

"What?" Dawn asked feeling slightly self-conscious at the way Connor was looking at her. 

"Your beautiful." Connor said laughing a little when Dawn blushed and ducked her head. "I love you." He said

Dawn looked up at Connor, no longer blushing, "I love you." She said.

"Come here." Connor order motioning her onto his bed.

"Why?" Dawn asked coyly. 

"Just do it." Connor said, but Dawn was already moving to his bed.

There was a moment of silence before Connor placed his hand over Dawn's stomach,  "There's really a baby in there?" Connor asked looking up at Dawn.

"Yup.  There's really a baby in there." Dawn said covering his hand with hers, "Our baby."

Connor leaned forward and kissed Dawn's stomach causing Dawn to giggle a little, "Our baby." Connor repeated. 

"Dawn?"

"Yeah." She looked up from her stomach to look at Connor.

"Will you marry me?" Connor asked.

"What?" Dawn asked, shocked. 

"Will you marry me?" Connor repeated, this time pulling out a velvet box. 

"Are you only asking me this because now we're having a baby?" Dawn responded after a few seconds. 

"That wasn't exactly the answer I was hoping for." Connor said.

"Just answer the question." Dawn said there was no anger in her voice only need.  Need for the answer.

"It's part of the reason." Connor started to say but Dawn cut him off with an anger sigh.  She started to move off the bed but he pulled her back, "But it's not the how reason." He said

"I love you, Dawn.  I am so happy that I meet you and that we are having this baby together." Connor said forcing a smile out of Dawn.  "I was planning on asking you to marry me when we were a little older, but since we are having a baby I felt it was a good time to ask."

"Oh." Dawn said, "You were thinking about us getting married before." She said smiling even more.

"Well, yeah. I," Connor stopped trying to explain himself and decided to just say what he was feeling, "I love you.  Isn't that what people in love do?" He simply said. 

Dawn nodded satisfied with his answer and leaned in to kiss him.  "In that case, yes I will marry you." Dawn said.  Connor pulled Dawn in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. 

"Aren't you gonna put the ring on me?" Dawn pouted when they pulled apart. Connor just nodded and put the ring on Dawn's finger. 

Dawn gasped when she saw it.  The ring was in an oval shape with a diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds next to it.  "Where did you get this?" Dawn breathed.

"Uh, Angel gave it to me before you came in." Connor said nervously, "He told me to use it when I felt I should and as I said before I thought I should now."

"It's beautiful.  I love it." Dawn said. Connor leaned in for another kiss but was cut short when the rest of the gang walked in.

There was a round of "how are you feeling" and "glad to see you awake" from Fred, Wesley, and Gunn.  When everyone was finished Dawn spoke up,  "Guys Connor and I have something we'd like to announce."

The group looked at Dawn in anticipation.

"We're getting married." She squealed.

TBC…

A/N: I hoped you all liked that I have them getting married. I wasn't really sure where to go with it but I liked the way it worked and I hope you guys did too.  Review and tell me.


	16. We'll Make It Work

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously: The group looked at Dawn in anticipation.

"We're getting married." She squealed.

We'll Make It Work

Fred, Wesley, and Gunn started at the couple in shock.  Angel, on the other hand, just stood to the side with a smug smile on his face. 

"You're so young though," Wesley started but was cut off by Fred.

"That's so wonderful." Fred said hugging Dawn, "Now let us see the ring." She commended and Dawn was happy to oblige.  "Wow," Fred said when she saw the ring, "it's beautiful."

Dawn turned and smiled at Connor, squeezing his hand with hers. Then she turned back to the group and continued to explain how Connor proposed to her. 

"And then I asked if he was only asking me because I was pregnant,"

"Wait, what is this about pregnancy?" Wesley interrupted.

"OH!" Dawn said, "Silly me.  Connor and I are having a baby."

This time Wesley and Gunn were the only ones with shocked faces.  

As Dawn answered all of their questions with Fred's help, Angel moved over to Connor.  

Angel nervously laid a hand on Connor's shoulder, "I'm very proud of you.  It's not going to be easy with you guys being this young but you'll make it work."

Connor nodded his head still looking at Dawn, "How can I not try and make it work? I love her so much." 

This time it was Angel's turn to nod.  He patted Connor's shoulder and sat in a near by chair. 

"How did this happen?" Gunn asked for what seemed like the 15th time. 

"Well you see, when a man loves a women." Dawn began.

"No I know how but how?" Gunn asked again.

Dawn just throw up her hands and sighed. 

"So you mean you and Connor," Wesley coughed nervously.

"Yes we had sex." Dawn said bluntly.

"And you didn't use, umm, protection." He said looking very uncomfortable.

"We did, but it didn't work." Dawn said rubbing her stomach. 

Gunn looked like he was about to ask 'how' again but Fred cut him off.

"Have you told Buffy yet?" she asked

"No, I haven't talked to her since well the kidnapping, but we should probably make a trip to Sunnydale to tell her about everything." Dawn said turning towards Connor.

Connor just made a sound of desperation and put his head on Dawn's shoulder.

"Do I have to come?" He asked her with pleading eyes.

"Yes you have to come." Dawn said

"But she'll." Connor began

"No buts, you're coming." Dawn turned back to Fred and finished telling her how Connor proposed.

Connor looked over to Angel and mouthed the word 'help'.

"Can't help you there, son, you made your bed now you have to lay in it." Angel laughed at the look on Connor's face. 

"But this bed has sharp rods coming out of it that will impale me when I lay on it." Connor said.

"It will not be that bad Connor." Dawn sighed, turning away from her conversation and ending his.

Connor just leaned against the bed and started preparing himself for the pain that he knew was soon to come.

"When can I leave this place?" Connor asked after a little while.

"I'll go check with the doctor." Angel said before disappearing out the door. 

Fred, Wesley and Gunn left to go get food from the cafeteria leaving Connor and Dawn alone.

"You know it won't be that bad." Dawn said lying next to Connor. 

He just looked at her as if she was crazy. 

"It won't be." Dawn insisted, "I won't let her hurt you." 

"Promise?" Connor said wrapping his arm around Dawn pulling her closer to him.

"Promise." She said leaning up to kiss him.  The kiss was broken after a few seconds when Angel coughed nervously at the door.

"Why does that keep happening?" Connor mumbled to himself. 

"The doctor said that you can leave tomorrow if everything looks fine and he wants to keep Dawn also, so they can monitor the baby and make sure everything is ok after what happened."

"They said everything was fine though." Dawn said, starting to get scared.  Connor wrapped his arm tighter around Dawn trying to comfort her. 

"Everything is ok so far, they just want to make sure it stays that way." Angel said.

"Oh, well then ok." Dawn said.

Angel turned to leave when Dawn called him back.

"Angel," Dawn said, "Can you see about getting Connor and I a bus ticket to Sunnydale?" 

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to drive you?" he asked. 

"I don't want to take you away from your work." Dawn said.

"Well, I'll just lend Connor the car.  He knows how to drive." Angel offered.

"That would be great." Connor said.

"Ok then that's settled." Angel said walking out the door.

"Now where were we?" Connor asked once Angel was gone before leaning down to kiss Dawn again.

"I think right about here." She said before all thoughts were gone but of Connor kissage.

TBC

A/n: Next chapter they go see Buffy.  Review please and tell me what you think.


	17. To Sunnydale We Go

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

To Sunnydale we go

"Connor, are you almost ready to go?" Dawn called up the stairs.

It had been 2 days since Dawn and Connor had been released from the hospital with a clean bill of health.  Since then Dawn had been getting everything ready for their trip to Sunnydale. 

'Call Buffy, check, pack, check, pack car, check, get Connor to pack, check, Get Connor into the car, almost.' Dawn thought. 

"Come on, Connor." Dawn called up once again, "I want to get into town before sunset."

"I'm coming." Connor called back.

Fred laughed slightly at the scene in front of her from her position behind the desk of the hotel.  She quickly covered up the laugh when Dawn sent a glare her way.

"What is taking him so long?" Dawn asked walking over to Fred.

"He's nervous." Fred said putting an arm around Dawn and leading her to sofa in the middle of the room.

"I am too.  It's not like it's going to be easy explaining to my sister and all her friends that I'm getting married at 17 and hey I'm also pregnant." Dawn sighed leaning into Fred.

"I know sweetie, but you have an advantage." Fred said.

"What advantage?" Dawn moaned.

"They all know you.  Buffy's the only one in that group that ever met Connor and that was before you guys were dating." 

"She said she liked him, though." Dawn mumbled. 

"That was before he impregnated her little sister." Fred laughed causing Dawn to laugh. 

The conversation was cut off any further by the appearance of Connor at the bottom of the stairs.  

"I'm ready." He announced.

"Finally." Dawn cried, "You look great." Dawn whispered giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank god." Connor mumbled. 

"Ok everyone, we're leaving." Dawn called into the hotel. 

"Oh, good luck, hunny." Fred said hugging Dawn. 

"Thanks." Dawn said hugging Fred back.

"Have fun." Gunn called from the office. 

"Tell Buffy I said hello." Wesley said coming out of the office with a book in hand. 

"Ok." Connor and Dawn agreed.

"Be careful you two." Angel said coming down the stairs, "And tell Buffy I say hello."

"We will, Angel." Dawn assured him before giving him a hug.

Angel seemed taken back by this movement but quickly regained his composer and hugged her back. 

"Bye, guys." Dawn called before grabbing Connor's hand and heading out the door. 

As they got in the car there was a nervous tension hanging in the air.

"It'll be ok, you know." Dawn said to Connor.

"I know." Connor said kissing Dawn before putting the key in the ignition and pulling onto the road. 

"Only 2 more hours to Sunnydale." Dawn said giving a nervous laugh.

TBC

A/N: I know it was short.  But the next chapter will be longer. I didn't have a lot of time though and I wanted to get this out. 


	18. Umm Congratulations

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/N: I'm playing with the timeline in this chapter.  Xander and Anya are still together, he never left her at the alter.  Tara is dead.  The group pretty much accepts Spike and Willow isn't hooked on magic.   

Previously: "Only 2 more hours to Sunnydale." Dawn said giving a nervous laugh.

Umm Congratulations

"We're here." Connor announced, "Dawn," He called nudging her awake,  "you up?"

"What?" Dawn asked waking up from her nap.

"I said we're here." Connor said.

"Oh.  Well that's good.  And we made it before sunset." Dawn said looking outside, watching as the sun started to set. 

"Barely." Connor mumbled.

"I heard that." Dawn countered, "It wasn't my fault."

"You made me stop 3 times before we even left L.A. to get you food." Connor reminded her.

"It's being pregnant. I have to eat for 2 people now.  You helped putting me in that predicament as I recall." Dawn said. 

"That I did, baby." Connor said with a smirk. 

Dawn mumbled an agreement before leaning over and kissing him. 

"We better go inside." Dawn said when they pulled apart.

"Yeah I guess we should." Connor said before kissing her again. 

"Buffy's waiting." Dawn reminded him.

"Way to ruin the moment." Connor muttered before getting out of the car.

"Will you get the bags sweetie?" Dawn called walking to the door.

"Do I have a choice?" He said to himself.

Dawn paused at the door, 'Ok this is it.  No going back.' She thought before knocking.  By the time Buffy answered the door Connor was standing next to her. 

"Dawn." Buffy called pulling her little sister into a hug, "hey Connor." She said after releasing Dawn only to pull him into a hug. 

"Oh, hey Buffy." Connor said a little uncomfortable at the display of affection. 

"What's up Buffy? You are acting way to happy." Dawn said stepping into the house followed by Connor.

"I'm just so happy that you 2 are ok.  With what happened with the attack and all." Buffy said leading the couple into the living room. 

'Wonder how long that feeling will last,' Connor thought putting the bags down and moving into the living room. 

 "So everyone's here." Dawn said looking around at all the people in the room. 

"Well, yeah, you said you said something important to tell us so I made sure that everyone was here for you." Buffy said.

"Hey Dawnie." Xander said pulling her into a hug, "And you must be Connor." He said shaking Connor's hand.

"Yeah that would be me." Connor said turning to everyone else, "Hello."

As everyone said their hello's Dawn and Connor got increasingly more nervous. 

"I'm going to get a drink." Dawn announced to the group when Spike had finally released her, "Umm Connor will you come with me."

"Yeah sure." He said before escorting her to the kitchen.

"I don't think I can tell them." Dawn said once they were in the kitchen.

"What? Why? You said we had to tell them." Connor said.

"I know, but saying and doing something are different things.  What if they hate me?" Dawn asked.

"They won't hate you Dawn.  They could never hate you." Connor pulled her into his arms, "They'll hate me." He said causing Dawn to laugh. 

"Hey," Connor said when he heard Dawn start to cry, "Everything is going to be ok."  He pulled her chin up, looking her in the eyes.  "I love you." He said before kissing her.

"Ok, I'm ready.  Let's go." Dawn said taking Connor's hand and walking back to the others. 

"Everybody we have an announcement." Dawn said getting the attention of everyone in the room.  "Connor and I are getting married."

"Your what!?" Buffy all but yelled.  

"And we're having a baby." Dawn finished ignoring Buffy. 

"Oh god, I need to sit down." Buffy said moving to the nearest available seat. 

"You're having a what?" Spike asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"A baby." Dawn squeaked out.

"Oh no you're not.  I'll kill him." Spike shouted before moving to Connor. 

"Spike stop." Xander and Buffy both called.  Xander was first to move and hold Spike back.  Buffy stepped in front of him.

"If anybody gets to kill him it'll be me." Buffy said. 

"Guys STOP!" Dawn yelled, "I know this is news to everybody but please calm down.  It's not Connor's fault.  There were 2 people involved you know."

Spike took in an unneeded breath and sat back down.  Buffy stood standing, a look of shock still on her face.  Xander looked embarrassed and Willow looked confused. Anya just looked bored.   

"Umm Congratulations?" Willow offered. 

TBC

A/N: Aren't you all proud of me I got you the next chapter just like I promised.  Review and tell me what you think. 


	19. It'll be Alright

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

A/N: I'm really sorry for the shortness of the last few chapters but hopefully this one will make up for it.  About Connor: Everyone knows who he is and that Angel's his father and so on, but Buffy was the only one who had met him before last chapter.  The others had just heard about him from Dawn and Buffy.  Hope that clears that up.  Oh and I have Spike living with Buffy and not Willow just because it's my story and I can do whatever I want.

Previously: "Umm Congratulations?" Willow offered.

It'll be Alright

"Thanks, Willow." Dawn said hugging the redhead; trying to hold back the tears she felt forming behind her eyes. 

The rest of the group looked at the couple with a mixture of disappointment and shock.   An uncomfortable silence settled on the room. 

"Dawn, I think maybe I should talk to you alone." Buffy commanded rather than asked. 

"Ok." Dawn said, her voice barely above a whisper, "What about the others?" She asked. 

"They can stay here and keep Connor company." Buffy said walking out of the room.  Dawn opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and followed Buffy out of the room.

"Hey," Connor said catching her arm, "It'll be alright."  Dawn didn't respond she just kept walking.  

"Dawn, I." Buffy began when they were both seated, "I don't really know what to say."  She took a breath, "I thought that if you were having sex you would have known enough to use protection."

"We did though." Dawn said, her voice wavering slightly, "It just didn't work." 

"How far along on are you?" Buffy asked.

"About 3 months." Dawn said, not looking into Buffy's eyes fearing that all she would see was disappointment.

"When did you find out?"

"In the hospital. They ran some tests and when they came to tell me everything was all right, they said the baby was ok too." Dawn said, and then she burst into tears. 

"Oh, sweetie." Buffy said moving to pull Dawn into a hug. 

"It was so hard Buffy.  Connor was in a coma and they didn't know if he was ever going to wake up and then Angel comes in to talk to me about taking away Connor's memories so that he could wake up but no one would remember him and I didn't know what was going to happen." Dawn cried. 

Buffy didn't know what to say, so she just held Dawn until her tears subsided. 

"I'm sorry." Dawn said when she stopped crying, "I thought I was done crying.  I was a mess in the hospital." Dawn laughed grabbing a tissue from the box on the counter.  

"I should have been there." Buffy stated.

"Oh no, it was ok.  We got through it and everything's going to be ok now.  I just hoped that you would be a little happier with the wedding." Dawn said. 

"You're just so young, Dawn." Buffy said.

"I love him, Buffy. That isn't going to change." Dawn said forcefully. 

"What about the baby? How are you going to go to school and take care of a baby? And what about money?" Buffy questioned. 

"Angel already volunteered to help out with anything we needed and Connor doesn't go to school so he can take care of the baby during the day.  Everything will work out." Dawn insisted. 

"Ok.  If you think this is the right thing to do then I'll support you." Buffy said.

"Thank you so much Buffy, this means a lot to me." Dawn said hugging Buffy. 

"No problem." Buffy said hugging Dawn back, "So do you want to go back in there?" Buffy asked pulling back from Dawn.

"Not really," Dawn said looking towards the family room, "I need a breather first."  Buffy nodded in understanding and went in to see the others while Dawn went out the back door and sat on the steps. 

A few minutes later she heard the door open behind her. 

"Buffy I told you I," Dawn began turning around expecting to see her sister instead she found herself staring up at Spike, "Oh, hey Spike." Dawn said. 

"Hey nibblet," Spike said sitting down next to Dawn and pulling out a cigarette. 

"No smoking," Dawn said snatching the cigarette from Spike, "Second-hand smoke not good for the baby." She said patting her stomach. 

"Oh, right. Sorry." Spike said putting away his lighter, "Gonna take some getting use to, you being pregnant and all."

"Yeah I know.  I'm still not use to it myself." Dawn said leaning back to look at the stars. 

"My offer to kill the little poofter still stands though, if he ever hurts you." Spike said, turning to face Dawn. 

"He won't." Dawn simple said with a smile on her face. 

"Now he won't." Spike said with a smirk on his face.

"What did you do, Spike?" Dawn sat up and looked at Spike, horror written all over her face.

"Just explained to him what would happen if he ever did something to hurt you." Spike said cryptically. 

"Oh god." Dawn moaned.  Then smiled at Spike, "Thanks." She said before leaning over to hug him. 

"Yeah well, can't have him hurting my little bit now can I." Spike said hugging her back. 

"You better get back inside. Everyone's real anxious to see you." Spike nodded towards the door. 

"Is Xander still upset?" Dawn asked, fearing that the answer was yes.

"No, the whelp pretty much calmed down and has now taken to sending death glares at your boy." 

"I better go in there and save him then." Dawn said, standing up, "Are you coming?" She asked at the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Spike said, looking desirably at the discarded cigarette on the ground before standing up and following Dawn inside.

"Let me see the ring." Anya commanded when Dawn walked into the room.  Dawn held up her hand with her engagement ring on it as Anya began to examine it.  "If you 2 ever break up you could sell this for a lot of money on ebay." Anya said before moving back to her seat by the fireplace. 

"Uh, thanks." Dawn said before moving to sit next to Connor on the couch. 

"Not to close." Spike said as he walked into the room.  Connor quickly pulled his arm away from Dawn's shoulders.

"Oh please Spike," Dawn sighed. "We're having a baby, we've been closer than this."

Willow blushed at this comment while Xander looked away from the couple embarrassed.  Anya mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "I bet you have."

"Dawn Summers." Buffy shouted.

"What we have." Dawn shrugged. 

"Well, uh," Willow began trying to changed the course of the conversation, "How did Connor propose?"

"Oh ok well," Dawn began telling the group about her proposal, threading her fingers through Connor's while she talked. 

When Dawn finished telling her story and answering the rest of the questions just as she had with the gang in L.A. it was about midnight. 

"It's getting late guys we should get going." Xander said, starting to get up.  Anya followed suit and gathered up her things. 

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna head home too." Willow said,  "I'm happy for you Dawn, really congratulations. Bye everyone." Willow said before exiting behind Xander and Anya. 

"I probably should go patrolling." Buffy said when everyone left, "The vampires don't like to take a night off.  Spike you coming with?"

"Yeah, I could kill some things.  Are you going to make up the couch for the boy before we leave, pet." Spike said.

"You don't have to do that, he can stay with me in my room." Dawn said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I don't think so, bit.  I won't have his hands all over you." Spike said.

"Spike, he's already had his hands all over me." Dawn smirked. 

"She has a point, Spike." Buffy said.

"No I can take the couch its no big deal." Connor said.

"That's a good boy." Spike said flashing his teeth at Connor.

"Spike stop it!" Dawn said hitting his shoulder, "You couldn't hurt him even if you wanted to." Dawn said.  "Connor's going to stay in my room and that's final." Dawn announced. 

"Fine," Spike said defeated, "But I'll be right next door so don't try anything."

"Spike lets go." Buffy said grabbing her jacket off the wall, "We'll be back around 3, Dawn."

"Ok, have fun." She called back.

"We're finally alone." Dawn said once Spike and Buffy had left. 

"That we are." Connor said pulling Dawn closer to him.

"Whatever could we do?" Dawn said innocently.

"Oh I have some ideas." Connor said before leaning down and capturing Dawn's lips. 

A/N: Hoped you liked this chapter.  Review and tell me what you think.  Also if you desperately want something to happen tell me in a review or email me.  You can find my address in my profile. 


	20. Caught In the Act

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Previously: "We're finally alone." Dawn said once Spike and Buffy had left.

"That we are." Connor said pulling Dawn closer to him.

"Whatever could we do?" Dawn said innocently.

"Oh I have some ideas." Connor said before leaning down and capturing Dawn's lips.

Caught In the Act

"Spike we didn't have to leave so soon.  We've only been gone for like an hour and a half." Buffy called to Spike who was almost to the door of the Summers' house. 

"I don't think we should leave _the boy_ and my nibblet alone together."  Spike answered back pushing open the door and looking around before heading up the stairs.

"Oh Boy," Buffy sighed before heading into the house behind Spike. 

"OY Get off her!" Buffy heard Spike shout before she ran up the stairs behind him. 

"Spike get out of here right now!" Dawn shouted covering herself up with a sheet, "Buffy help." Dawn pleaded with Buffy when her sister approached the door. 

"Spike come on," Buffy said pulling Spike out the room trying to shield her eyes at the site in front of her. 

Both teenagers where sporting matching red faces and not much else.  Dawn had managed to cover up with a sheet while Connor was clutching the comforter to his body.  

"You two," Buffy said pointedly at them, "Get dressed and meet us downstairs."

"Yes Buffy." Dawn mumbled her face turning even redder. 

Once Buffy and Spike had exited the room and shut the door Dawn turned to Connor, "Please tell me that did not just happen." She moaned. 

"That didn't just happen, but it kind of did." Connor said turning to face her. 

"UGH!" Dawn threw her hands in the arm causing the sheet to slip a little. 

"We should, ahh, probably get dressed." Connor said nervously forcing himself to look away from Dawn. 

"Yeah, I guess we should." Dawn said before she and Connor started moving around the room to find their clothes. 

Five minutes later all four residents of the house were assembled in the living room in an uncomfortable silence.  Dawn and Connor had been spread out on the couch far away from each other.  Buffy was seating on the coffee table in front of them and Spike was sitting in the chair off to the side. 

"Somebody say something, please." Dawn said.

"Didn't you think to lock the door?" Buffy asked, stifling a giggle. 

"Oh yeah, you find this whole situation very bloody funny, but you're not the one that found them shagging like bunnies." Spike accused Buffy. 

"AGH God!" Dawn moaned while Connor just turned red. 

"I told you letting them stay in the same room was not a good idea.  I told you we shouldn't have let them be alone together." Spike said to Buffy.

"Oh Spike it's not that big of a deal.  If you hadn't insisted we come back so early you wouldn't have found them together." Buffy sighed, "And it's not like they haven't already done it.  Dawn's pregnant for goodness sake." She exclaimed.

"I can't believe you guys are talking about this." Dawn said before turning even redder. 

"Are you going to put them in separate rooms now?" Spike demanded.

"No." Buffy said simply. 

"No?" Dawn and Spike asked at the same time. 

"That's right.  Connor and Dawn can stay in Dawn's room.  They're going to get married.  They obviously love each other and we know they've already umm been together.  I don't see a problem." Buffy concluded, "As long as they don't go at it all night." She added.

"Ahh!" Connor moaned.  "It was only one time.  You," He gestured to Spike, "just walked in at the wrong time." 

"Yeah.  Have you ever heard of knocking?" Dawn asked.

"Not when I'm hearing moans and grunts coming from behind a door." Spike said to Dawn and Connor. 

"OH MY GOSH." Dawn cried,  "Can we go?" she looked at Buffy for the answer, "it's late and I'm tired."

"I'm sure you are." Buffy mumbled before answering, "Yeah you two can go."

"Thank you." Dawn exclaimed before grabbing Connor's hand and leading him upstairs.

"But if I hear any more noises coming from that room.  I'm coming in, bit." Spike called up after them. 

"AHH!" was the only response he received. 

"You shouldn't do that to them." Buffy said turning to Spike.

"And why not, luv?" He asked. 

"It's not nice." Buffy said simply before moving over to capture Spike's lips in her own. 

"Well, I'm not nice, pet." Spike said before kissing Buffy again. 

A/N: I thought we needed a little fun since the last few chapters had, had a lot of crying.  I got the idea from a review by naiya-isis, so thank you.  I know I kind of just sprung the Spuffy on you guys but I didn't plan it either.  SO it was a surprise to both of us. 


	21. I Had A Feeling

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

I Had a Feeling

"Connor, what time are we leaving?" Dawn called from the closet.

"Uhh, in like 2 hours I guess," Connor called back, "Whenever you want to, baby." 

"I just need to say goodbye to everybody, then I'm good to go." Dawn said coming over to Connor, "Buffy wants us to come back down next weekend.  She's starting to get all excited about the wedding." Dawn giggled. 

"I guess we could come down." Connor said moving in to kiss Dawn.

"Dawnie?" Buffy called, walking into the room, "Oh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything." Buffy laughed. 

"No, you weren't." Dawn said, blushing a little, "What did you need?"

"Well I wanted to see if you needed any help." Buffy said, "So do you need any help?"

"No we're almost done here, with the packing.  Then Connor can just take the bags to the car." Dawn said.

"Well if you're done can you come downstairs? I got another magazine and I want to go through it with you." Buffy said before leaving the room. 

"We were only here for 10 days and she has obtained more than 10 magazines." Dawn said closing her suitcase and walking out of the room. 

"Oh, Dawn good.  Have you decided when you want to have the wedding?" Buffy said when Dawn came into the living room, " 'Cause depending on when you have it is going to change the dress size." Buffy said barely looking up from the bridle magazine she was looking at. 

"We hadn't really talked about that yet, probably soon.  I don't want to be out to here," Dawn through her hand out in front of her, "But as soon as we figure it out I'll call you."

"Good, good.  Come sit here and look at these cake toppers." Buffy said moving over to make room for Dawn on the couch. 

After poring over the magazine with Buffy for at least an hour and saying goodbye to everyone, Dawn was ready to go. 

"Ok call me as soon as you get to L.A." Buffy said hugging Dawn, "If you need anything I'll be right here.  Anything at all."

"OK, Buffy." Dawn said,  "Bye guys," She called as she exited the house with Connor. 

"Well that was an experience." Dawn said to Connor as they entered the car. 

"At least they didn't kill me." Connor said, "Although I think Spike and Xander came pretty close the first day we got here."

"Well yeah," Dawn laughed, "You deflowered their little Dawn and impregnated me with your seed."

"When you put it that way it makes perfect sense why they wanted to kill me." Connor laughed.

"But they don't now.  I think Xander actually likes you and Spike, uhh, he doesn't want to kill you."  She finished weakly. 

"What did Buffy want?" Connor asked.

"Oh you know to talk about the wedding. She wants to know when we're going to have it." Dawn sighed,  "I just don't know whether to have it before the baby or after." 

"Whenever you want it." Connor said.

"You mean you don't care?" Dawn asked, shocked. 

"As long as I'm with you, no." Connor answered.

"Awe, Connor. That's so sweet.  I love you." Dawn said leaning over to kiss Connor. 

"I love you." Connor said,  "Are you hungry?" Connor asked.

"Starved, how did you know?" Dawn said rubbing her stomach.

"I had a feeling." Connor said pulling into the fast food restaurant.  

"Just a feeling?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, and I could hear your stomach growling." He smirked.

"Stupid advanced hearing." Dawn mumbled.

"I heard that too." Connor answered, before taking Dawn's hand and leading her into the restaurant. 

A/N: Thanks for reading. I know not a lot happened.  Pretty soon I'm going to have the wedding, but I think they should go back to L.A. first.  Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. 


	22. We're Home

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

We're Home

"Hello, we're home." Dawn called into the darkened hotel, moving to find the light switch, which was not an easy task to do in the dark.

"Is anybody here?" she asked again finally finding the light and flicking it on. 

"SURPRISE!!" 6 voices shouted at Dawn at once. 

"AHH," Dawn shouted when they all jumped out, "Way to give the pregnant lady a heart attack."

"Oh that wouldn't happen." Fred said coming to Dawn's side and giving her a hug.

"Connor," Dawn said when he walked in carrying the bags, "They're throwing us a party." She pointed to the sign above his head. 

"To the Happy couple." Connor read aloud,  "You guys didn't have to do this."

"But we wanted to." Lorne shouted above the music that had started playing. 

"So did Buffy give you a hard time?" Angel asked coming over to Connor and grabbing one of the bags. 

"She was pretty ok with it once Dawn explained everything to her.  Xander and Spike came close to ripping my head off, though." Connor answered his father, taking the other bag and moving upstairs. 

Across the room

"But everyone's ok with it now?" Fred asked Dawn nervously.

"Yeah they're all cool now.  Buffy is so excited about the wedding, she wants us to come down again next weekend so we can go over more stuff." Dawn laughed. 

"Well at least no one is killing each other." Fred said.

"Yup that is defiantly of the good." Dawn said

"Oh hey." Dawn jumped, startled as Connor came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey Fred." Connor said, nodding to her.

"Hey Con." Fred answered.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Spike walked in on us." Dawn laughed, "It was awful."

"What do you mean walked in on you guys, you mean walked in?" Fred eyes widened.

"Oh yeah.  In the middle of everything.  And then he kept bringing it up all weekend.  Buffy thought the whole thing was hilarious." Dawn laughed followed by Fred.

"Baby, I can't believe you're telling people about that." Connor whispered in her ear, his face turning red. 

"Oh it's not that bad. I only told Fred and maybe Lorne." Dawn confessed. 

"If he says something to me," Connor started.

"Don't worry he won't say anything." Dawn assured him.

"So Con, Spike saw you doing the nasty." Gunn said coming up behind him and slapping him on the shoulder.

"To you." Dawn whispered.

"Who else did Lorne tell?" Connor asked through gritted teeth. 

"Pretty much everyone here." Gunn laughed and walked away.

"Dawn," Connor said turning back to her.

"It's fine, they're all family." She said before walking to get more cake. 

Later

"Thanks for the party guys, it was great." Dawn said, "But I'm gonna go up to bed.  It's been a long day."  She said goodnight to everybody and started up the stairs.

"Umm, Dawn, I was thinking." Angel said, stopping her on the stairs.

"Yeah?" Dawn asked.

"Since you and Connor are getting married and are having the baby, would you guys like to share a room?" Angel asked, knowing that if vampires could blush his face would be bright red.

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you thank you thank you." Dawn said hugging Angel.  "You are the best."

"So that's a yes?" Angel asked.

"That is a definite yes." Dawn said pulling away from Angel.

"Good cause I already gave you guys a room and moved your stuff." Angel confessed.

"Does Connor know?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah I told him while we were putting the bags away." Angel said, "and when you guys get married and have the baby and can put the baby in the room right next to you, since the rooms are connected."

"You mean we can stay here when we have the baby?" Dawn asked shocked.

"Of course you can.  Connor works and you still have school. With all the people in the hotel there will always be someone to look after the baby." Angel started to ramble.

"Thank you." Dawn said as she once again hugged Angel, "This means so much to me."

When she pulled away she had tears in her eyes. 

"Are you ok?" Angel asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm just happy.  Stupid pregnancy hormones." Dawn laughed through her tears, "Well, I'm going to go up to bed.  Thank you." Dawn said again. 

"Ok, I'll show you the new room." Angel said starting up the stairs in front of Dawn. 

"That'd be great." Dawn answered following Angel to her and Connor's new home. 

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, as always review with any suggestions.  Also I'd like to know if you want a squeal to this story or just want it to end and leave it at that.  Please tell me. 


	23. Back to Sunnydale

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Back to Sunnydale

"Connor!" Dawn shouted from the baby's room, "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for you." He called back.

"Well, good." Dawn said coming into their room, "It's starting to look better in there." Dawn announced pointing a thumb over her shoulder into the connecting room.

"It's only been a week, baby." Connor said wrapping his arms around her waist, "You can't expect miracles." He said leaning down to kiss her. 

"We better get going." Dawn said, pulling away from the kiss, "Buffy will be worried if we don't get there before dark."

"Yeah you're right.  Don't want to make anyone angry." Connor said, hurrying to get the bags. 

"Don't worry, Con." Dawn said noticing his apprehension, "They didn't kill you last time we were there and they won't kill you this time."

"I just don't see why we have to go back to Sunnydale so soon." He groaned.

"I explained this to you numerous times already," Dawn sighed, "Since we want to have the wedding before we have the baby a lot of things have to be done fast.  Buffy wants to be involved in every part of the planning which is all nice but it means that she wants to be with me to pick out my dress.  Which we have to do really soon and she can't leave Sunnydale with her being the slayer and all.  So we have to go down there." Dawn finished. 

"You're not going to be with me the whole time?" Connor's eyes widened.

"No, I have to get my dress and you can't see that." Dawn said pointedly, "You can go and find a tux with Xander while I'm doing that." She suggested.  The look of horror on Connor's face was priceless. 

"Go with Xander, be alone with him.  He threatened to kill me." Connor moaned.

"Connor, baby, you are much stronger than Xander and could probably beat him within the first 5 minutes of the fight." Dawn said soothingly. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Connor smiled, "Ok I'll go tux shopping with Xander."

"Thank you now lets go." Dawn said walking out the door. 

Sunnydale

"Wow we made good time." Dawn said checking her watch.

"I told you packing food would be easier than stopping all the time." Connor said.

"It's not my fault.  I'm eating for 2 now.  I get hungry a lot." Dawn complained, getting out of the car. 

"Dawn, you were always hungry even before the baby." Connor said. 

"I'm choosing to ignore that comment." Dawn said simply, starting to walk towards the house. 

"Buffy, We're here." Dawn said walking into the house carrying her bag, "Are you up here?" Dawn asked coming up the stairs. 

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES MY EYES!" Dawn shouted standing in front of Buffy's door. 

"Uh, Dawn, what are you doing here so early?" Buffy said slightly out of breath, grabbing a sheet and wrapping it around her body.

"Hey Niblet." Spike said grabbing some of the sheet Buffy had just put around herself. 

"Dawn what's going," Connor started to ask but stopped when he saw Buffy and Spike in bed.  He quickly covered his eyes, "We, uh made better time then we though we would.  We didn't have to stop for food cause we brought some and," Connor started to ramble.

"Just stop." Dawn said, her face bright red, "I think I'm gonna be scared for life." She moaned. 

"Well now you knows how it feels," Spike mumbled. 

"This was different.  We at least shut the door." Dawn retorted back. 

"Dawn, why don't you and Connor go downstairs and wait for us." Buffy suggested. 

"Come on, Dawn." Connor said, leading her down the stairs. 

"That was just awful." Dawn groaned. 

A/N: yeah, yeah I know it was short, but I had so much fun writing it.  That was all for you naiya-isis, my faithful reader.   SO squeal? Let me know. 


	24. Time to Get Hitched

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Time to get hitched

"Dawn, you look beautiful." Xander exclaimed giving Dawn a hug.

"Thank you, Xand. Ahh don't mess up my hair." Dawn yelled, pushing him back, examining her hair in the mirror.

"Sorry." Xander said jokingly, stepping back.

"It's just, it's my wedding day and I want everything to be perfect." Dawn said turning back to face him.

The whole gang from Sunnydale had arrived in L.A. 2 days earlier to help get everything ready for the wedding. The wedding itself was going to take place in the lobby of the hotel. Dawn had always dreamed of a church wedding, but because of the pregnancy and the vampires attending and the short notice Connor and her had decided that having it in the hotel was a better idea.

"And it will be prefect." Xander said.

"No don't say that, it'll jinx things." Dawn said hurriedly.

"No, it won't." Xander said defensively and slightly nervous. Any other conversation was cut off by Buffy and Willow coming into the room.

"Oh Dawn you look wonderful." Willow said.

"Really?" Dawn said placing a hand on her stomach, "I don't show too much. I am 4 months pregnant. I hoped that the dress would cover everything but."

"No it looks great. You can't even tell." Buffy assured her sister. The dress Buffy and Dawn had chosen did hide her budding belly nicely.

"I'm going to go check on Connor." Xander said going out of the room.

"I'll go with to make sure he doesn't scare Connor to much." Willow volunteered leaving the 2 sisters alone.

"Are you nervous?" Buffy asked Dawn.

"Oddly enough, no. This just feels so right." Dawn answered.

"Well, I'm nervous enough for the both of us. My little sisters getting married." Buffy said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Buffy don't cry." Dawn said rushing to her side.

"It's just so wonderful." Buffy said wiping at her eyes, "Ok all better, but you can't expect me not to cry during the service."

"That's fine, as long as I don't have to see it." Dawn said teasingly.

"Deal." Buffy laughed, "I was in with Connor before I came in here." Buffy told her sister.

"Yeah?" Dawn asked curiously, "Is he nervous?"

"Not really. He was pretty calm, not that he normally isn't. He can't look me in the eye though." Buffy said.

"Well that's because he saw you naked." Dawn shouted at her sister.

"It wasn't my fault you two came early and caught me and Spike. He can't look Spike in the eyes either." Buffy laughed.

"Is everything almost ready?" Dawn asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, Anya's down there supervising everything. Which means she's yelling at everyone telling them what to do. Fred looks kind of scared and Giles keeps cleaning his glasses. Angel is running around like a mad man. He was so jittery Connor kicked him out of the room."

"Oh gosh." Dawn sighed.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." Buffy said.

"Dawn," Giles said, knocking slightly on the doorframe, "it's time."

"Ok." Dawn said, "This is it." She said turning to Buffy.

"I should get down there." Buffy said leaving the room.

"You look beautiful, Dawn." Giles said.

"Thank you, you don't look that bad yourself." Dawn said.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yup, time for me to get hitched." She laughed before looping her arm through Giles' and heading down the stairs.

After Dawn had announced to everyone that she and Connor were having a baby and getting married she had called Giles and asked if he would walk her down the aisle. He had been quite supported of everything, no long lectures or disappointing looks, he offered her help, but Dawn had refused to take any money. Her own father wouldn't be attending the wedding. He was off in Brazil or some place, she didn't really care.

The wedding was small. Not many people were attending, but a priest who had been an old friend of Giles' was performing the ceremony.

When Dawn neared Connor his breath caught in his throat, 'That's the women I'm going to spend the rest of my life with.' He though. Dawn looked over at her sister and saw tears in Buffy's eyes but a big smile on her face. Spike gave her a reassuring smile as she passed him.

'I love you.' Connor mouthed when Giles placed Dawn's hand in hers.

'I love you, too.' She mouthed back before turning to face the priest.

"You may now kiss the bride." The Priest instructed closing the service.

As Dawn and Connor took their first kiss as husband and wife, the baby gave a little kick.

"Oh, the baby kicked." Dawn said startled breaking the kiss.

"It did?" Connor asked frightened, "Are you ok? Is that a bad thing?"

"No its not a bad thing, it's a good thing, a very good thing." Dawn said taking Connor's hand in hers and walking back down the aisle as everyone clapped.

"You look beautiful, Dawn." Connor whispered in her ear before placing a light kiss on her neck.

"I love you." She said back.

"I love you too." He answered her before kissing her deeply on the mouth and spinning her around, "So how does it feel to be Mrs. O'Neil?" Connor asked her when the kiss broke. One of Giles' contacts had been able to secure Connor a birth certificate saying he was 18 years old instead of 3 years old and they had given him Angel's surname from when he was human.

"It feels like things just got a little easier, Mr. O'Neil." Dawn laughed.

A/N: Ok I just had to put that little easier thing in. Also I don't know if babies at 4 months can kick but it's my story so now they can. I hoped you all liked the wedding. If no one wants a squeal I think the next chapter will be the epilogue. Let me know what you guys think. PLEASE REVIEW.


	25. And Baby Makes Three

A Little Easier, Maybe Not

Author: Pumpkin Belly

And Baby Makes 3

"Oh my gosh, Connor." Dawn squealed as she stepped out of the now completed baby's room, "It looks so wonderful in there."

"Well we tried." Connor shrugged.

"You guys finished just in time." Dawn said placing her hand on her big belly, "The doctor says that I'm due any day."

"It would have helped if we knew if the baby was a boy or a girl." Connor mumbled.

"You didn't want to be surprised?" Dawn asked, her eyes clouding over with tears.

"Oh no baby I do want to be surprised. It just would have made decorating the room a lot easier." Connor said wrapping his arms around Dawn.

"Ok, good." Dawn nodded, "So what are you doing today?" she asked.

"I thought I'd go out and look for a job. Wesley and I were looking in the newspaper yesterday and some of the ads looked ok." Connor said stepping back in front of the mirror to get ready.

"No I don't think so." Dawn said.

"Why not?" Connor asked, distractedly.

"Because I just had a contraction." Dawn gasped.

"What, no. The doctor said that." Connor started.

"I don't care what the doctor said, sometimes babies come early or late. It seems our little bun in the oven is coming early." Dawn explained.

"What do we do?" Connor asked scrambling around the room.

"You don't remember?" Dawn shrieked. "We've been over this a million times."

"Ok, get the bag." Connor said remembering. "We need to call the doctor."

"I'll get the bag you call the doctor." Dawn instructed, "I'll meet you downstairs, tell everyone what's going on."

"Right." Connor said rushing out of the room.

20 minutes later everyone was gathered at the hospital. Dawn had been taken into the delivery room and Connor had gone with her. Angel, Fred, Gunn, and Wesley were in the waiting area. Angel was pacing back and forth while Gunn was getting increasingly annoyed with him. Buffy had been called before they had left for the hospital and was on to L.A. with the rest of the gang.

"Ok, Mrs. O'Neil, this time I need you to push." The doctor said to Dawn, "get ready." He said as another contraction started.

"Push, Dawn." Connor said to Dawn.

"Don't tell me what to do Connor. You did this to me." She screamed.

"Sometimes women say things they don't mean during labor." The nurse said to Connor when he looked over at her helplessly.

"Almost there, I can see the head." The doctor said to Dawn, "This should do it."

"AHHH." Dawn yelled, gripping Connor's hand quite painfully.

There was a moment of silence and then the baby started to cry, as did Dawn.

"Congratulations you are the proud parents of a baby boy." The doctor said.

"A boy." Connor said, "We have a boy."

"Can I hold him?" Dawn cried.

"Of course you can." The nurse said placing the baby in her arms.

"He's so beautiful." She said, "Hi I'm your mommy and that's your daddy."

"Do you have a name for him?" the nurse asked Dawn and Connor.

"Simon," Connor said without looking away from Dawn and their baby, "Right sweetie?" he asked Dawn.

"Yeah, Simon." She repeated.

"We have to take him to get all checked out but he'll be back." The nurse said taking Simon away from Dawn.

"I should go tell the others." Connor said, leaving the room.

"Ok." Dawn said, "We did good didn't we Connor?" she asked.

"We did, we did real good." Connor said before leaving the room.

"We did." Dawn whispered into the air.

THE END

A/N: Ok that's the end. I hope you all liked it. Whoever asked for them to have a boy that was for you. So far people seem to be interested in a squeal. So I think I'll do one but it won't be out for a little. Maybe a couple of weeks. I want to try and finish up a few other stories I have out now. But for more Connor and Dawn goodness you can check out some of my other stories. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
